fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Acid and Blade/Avidi Region
The Avidi region is a peninsula jutting out near its neighbour, the Kalos region. The Avidi region is a very cultural region with a rich history that the citizens are very proud of. The player begins in Fehulle Town (top left, coastal town). There are a total of 8 ports throughout the region, from which you can travel by boat to another area of the region. Areas like the Battle Park and Semidio Valley can initially only be accessed via these boats. Pokémon Acid & Blade puts a lot of focus into making the world feel more real, putting much more into area design than any other game to date. Cities and towns are now much larger in general, adding to the open world feel. Each area is designed to feel unique, though the Avidi region itself uses a lot of Roman architecture, such as arches, bridges, and domes in its designs. On the above map, red circles represent towns and cities. represents a town or city with an active Coliseum. denotes a significant landmark. indicates a body of water, represents a forest, and denotes a mountainous or cave area. The colour represents icy mountain peaks. Fehulle Town Fehulle Town is where you call home. The town itself is built into a cliff face facing the wild ocean. The many colourful houses wind up the cliff leading to Route 1. This town is popular among tourists for its spectacular sights. Based on Genoa and Manarola. Connections Landmarks *'Your House' - Your house, where your mother lives with the family Riolu. She will heal your Pokémon for you, and will give you gifts from time to time in the form of Berries, Potions and such to help you on your journey. *'Sunken Coliseum' - Only accessible once you acquire a Floatzel to Dive, the ruins of a Coliseum can be found in the depths outside Fehulle Town. By exploring it, you will discover a Tarot Chamber. *'Hidden Cove' - A cove in the rock face of Fehulle Town, looking out at the ocean. Waves crashing here will wash up some rare items every now and then. Only accessible from the Catacombs. Pokémon Surfing/Diving Other Methods Route 1 - Inizio Pathway Route 1 is a rather plain and straightforward route, designed to teach you the basics of battling. Though every trainer is optional, it's near impossible to get through this route without encountering a wild Pokémon. The scenery is designed to attract attention to the Professors' Lab. Connections Landmarks *'Professors' Lab' - Where Professors Cypress and Olive conduct most of their research. The lab itself is pretty small, overshadowed by the various domed habitats behind it. Pokémon Tall Grass Professors' Lab The Professors' Lab is where Professors Cypress and Olive conduct most of their research, located on Route 1. The location was chosen very specifically, due to the variety of terrain surrounding it - the grassy plains of Route 1, rocky and coastal Fehulle Town, and the icy Parette Mountains just a short distance away. The lab itself is rather small in comparison to the scale of the domed enclosures behind it. These enclosures take on elements of various different climates, allowing many different Pokémon to make home there. The Lab doubles as Avidi's Pokémon Daycare. Talk to Professor Cypress in order to place up to 2 of your Pokémon in Daycare. Here, they will level up, but will not gain any affection, learn any new moves, or evolve. If they are of the same Egg Group (Cypress will explain Egg Groups, and has a list on his computer. In addition, Egg Groups are included in Pokédex entries), they may produce an Egg together. In this case, Cypress will ring you on your Pokédex+ and inform you. If you want your Pokédex evaluated, talk to Professor Olive. She will give you a prize every time you reach a milestone, and can give hints on how to find especially difficult Pokémon. Connections Pokémon Given Notable Trainers Uroch City Uroch City is your first stop on your journey, nestled at the foot of the Parette Mountains. The city's main boast is its massive train station, with its signature glass roof. Train tracks on arched bridges adorn the skies above this city, known as "The City of Connections" to some. Rightly so, for the train tracks are linked across the globe - notably one to Couriway Town in Kalos. Though usually a tourist magnet, the cable car to the Parette Mountains is closed off until the postgame. Based on Milan. Connections Landmarks *'Pokémon Center' *'Steampunk Boutique' - A clothes shop specialising in clothes of a steampunk theme. *'Uroch Train Station' - The famous train station, with links across the globe. Unfortunately, you can't take the train anywhere, but you are free to admire the building. *'Parette Cable Car' - A cable car taking you to a village in the Parette Mountains. *'Uroch Coliseum Ruins' - The ruins of an ancient Coliseum. Home to the Tarot Pokémon, Matero. *'Catacomb Entrance' Pokémon TBA Notable Trainers Route 2 - Parette Road Route 2 is much like your average early game route, with the extra addition of some rocky terrain from the nearby Parette Mountains. As such, this route contains a few Rock and Ice type Pokémon mixed into the roster. Connections Pokémon Puris Town Puris Town is a town built on a lake, with a culture rooted deep in water transport. The town is divided into three separate landmasses - West, East and Central Puris - joined by many bridges and boats. Central Puris is, in reality, a small island in the middle of the lake, but has been expanded upon. The Central Marketplace is famous among the locals, and there is always something interesting to buy there. In order to get to the other side of town quickly, or to experience some nice scenery in a cutscene, you can take a ride with the Puris Cruise Service. Based on Lake Garda. Connections Landmarks *TBA Pokémon TBA Notable Trainers Route 3 - Coltivare Country Route 3 is a route with a hint of a farm motif. Season changes are drastic here, sometimes changing the layout of the route completely as fields are rotated and bails are moved. Connections Landmarks *'Mareep Ranch' - TBA Pokémon Ansurda City Ansurda City is the first major city you visit. The city is practically divided in half - one half sporting blue flags and shirts for the Battling Blastoises, the other going red for the Charizard Champions. Practically the only neutral areas in the city are the Coliseum - led by renowned Pokéathlon winner Warren - and the square containing the Athlete's Boutique. Vero Inc. have made their headquarters here, with the building towering above the rest of the city. Ansurda City has training stations set up all around the city to practice Pokéathlon events. It is said that the rivalry between both sides of the city spans generations, having its roots in an ancient tale existing somewhere between history and fiction. Based on Verona. Connections Landmarks *TBA Pokémon TBA Notable Trainers Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Ham's Articles Category:Hammy Games Category:Regions Category:Areas Category:Subpages Category:WesternSkies